


What Good Is A Deaf Demigod?

by Anastasia_Fry27



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Hazel, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Leo Valdez, Deaf Character, Deaf!Leo, Hurt/Comfort, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Not beta'd we die like men, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, Well it's happy-ish, un beta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: Leo Valdez gets hurt during a brief landing of the Argo II.He can no longer hear the world around him.Good thing Cinnamon Roll Annabeth is there to help her friend.





	What Good Is A Deaf Demigod?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this in one day.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Seven -- The only people for miles -- had gotten into one massive fight.

 

Because of stupid Leo Valdez and his stupid acts of bravery.

 

Hazel had started yelling.

 

Frank had taken Hazels side, as always; Both demanding, despite their rather shy personalities, that they turn the ship around. That they go back and search for  _ something _ .

 

Piper had tried breaking it up, but her charmspeak just wasn’t working. Her heart wasn’t in her words, and they could all see her frustration, and the tears in her eyes.

 

Percy hadn’t said much at first, just sat in the seat beside her, his own hand clasped in hers. His own thumb rubbed soothingly over the back of her hand, but she wasn’t the one who needed soothing. Or perhaps she was, and he had noticed she’d been trying her best to hide it after all.

 

Jason, ever the calculating Roman, had patiently explained to Hazel that there was no way they could go back. This wasn’t something they could so easily fix. That  _ “Yes, medicine has advanced a lot in the past seventy years you haven’t been here but not this much. We need magic to fix this.” _

 

Annabeth had done what she does best. She formatted different plans, different outcomes, possibilities. Everything whirled around in her head at once. A storm so very different from any Percy or Jason could form. 

 

_________

 

Leo for once, sat in his seat silently.

 

The Screaming didn’t bother him.

The failed charmspeak didn’t bother him.

He didn’t question why there was a tiny hurricane in the far corner of the room where Percy seemed to be glaring a hole through the floor.

He didn’t notice that someone had thrown a plate.

He didn’t see the now broken chair.

He didn’t see the Demigods fighting in a way that needed no weapons but the venom one could put upon their own voice.

Leo didn’t move. 

He didn’t twitch. 

 

Not for a whole ten minutes.

He couldn’t hear a thing. 

His mind replayed the explosion again and again.

He saw himself shoving Percy and Annabeth out of the way and into the lake before the noise came. 

He had awoken on the ship, being told by Coach Hedge with the help of a notepad, his ears were severely damaged. He may never hear again.

Finally, his body was itching to move.

He raised his head and took in the scene in front of him. Then he slammed his right hand into the armrest of his chair. Everyone’s heads had shot towards him, and within seconds he had plastered on his best smile, gazing at them.

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, and thought hard on the words he was trying to say. 

  
“ _ If you all would calm down, we can sit and eat dinner like civilized demigods. I can barely hear myself think over all the noise you guys are making.” _

They all stared at him in shock. 

Piper melted, placing a hand on her forehead.

Leo imagined her saying, “Oh my, Leo the hot guy has finally spoken. We should all listen to  him.”

 

Deep down Leo knew it was probably more like, “Of course Leo would make a joke in this situation.” but he decided to ignore that part of him. 

 

_ “Just because I can’t hear anything doesn’t mean that I’m useless now right? We’ll sort everything out later. I’m starving, let’s eat!”  _ Leo sat up straighter, snapping his fingers as a plate flew over. 

 

As everyone hesitantly sat, their plates automatically flying over, Leo began eating from his own.

As much as he tried to play it off, there was one thought that was nagging at him.

 

He left the mess hall first, saying he was going to go talk to Festus. When he stepped out into the cool air, he sighed. Leo trudged hi sway up to Festus, rubbing his hand on the dragon’s warm scales. Buford the table sat beside the dragons head, and Leo bent over it, bracing his hands on the edges of the table and drooping his head.

 

**What good am I if I can’t even hear the others? What good am I in a fight, or as a Captain?**

Leo didn’t even realize he’d been staring at the wood, almost entirely unmoving, until a book was slammed down in front of him. He looked up, and saw a stormy grey eyes glaring at him for a moment. When they met his gaze, they melted immediately. 

Movement dragged his attention away, and when he looked back down at the table, a finger was tapping the cover of the notebook.

It took a few moments for him to read the note written in a bright blue sharpie.

**Don’t look so down. Sign language exists. And when we save the world the Gods are bound to help us out. I can teach you.**

Leo slowly looked back up at the girl standing with her arms crossed. 

_ “Really?”  _

Annabeth scoffed, pulling the pen from her back pocket and opening the book again. 

**Well Valdez, we need our Captain don’t we? There have been deaf demigods before, and there will be more. We need you as one of the Seven for this quest. Don’t forget that.**

Leo’s eyes widened.

_ “You called me Captain! Finally!” _

**Well you are our Captain, aren’t you? We can start now, or in the morning.**

Leo smiled, and for once, this one was neither forced nor fake. 


End file.
